


Tired of Hiding

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Neverland, Alternate Universe, Angry Baelfire, Blindly in-love Killian, Complicated Relationships, Cowardly Killian, Frustrated Baelfire, Hookfire - Freeform, Killian thinks Bae's sexy when he's angry lol, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Semi-angry sex, Underage but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae refuses to live in a world where Peter rules. If only he could convince Killian to leave along with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> The passage of time is ambiguous in Neverland. In this fic, Bae's body doesn't age but his mind does.

"You're beautiful." Bae says one night after they'd made love, an index finger idly tracing the corner of Killian's lips. The pirate captain, who was beginning to drift off, was brought back to wakefulness at his boy's words. He meets Bae's eyes, expecting to see a glint of mischief as a sign that he was being mocked but found what looked like adoration instead.  
  
"If anyone is beautiful here, it's  _you_ , lad." he dismisses the praise.  
  
He got  _handsome_ ,  _seductive_  or  _irresistible_ , but he hadn't gotten  _beautiful_  in a long time. Not since he was around fourteen maybe, not unlike how Baelfire was right now.  
  
Killian only realized he'd voiced that thought when Bae's brows furrowed, index finger halting it’s caress and slipping away.  
  
"I'm not fourteen anymore." the boy says, obviously riled. Bae had been terribly sensitive about age as of late.   
  
"I'm past twenty now. I've lost count when I reached twenty five but I've stopped being fourteen a long time ago."   
  
Killian reached for the younger man, meaning to bring him into an embrace, but was met with an angry huff and a cold shoulder. The next thing he knew, Bae was throwing the sheets in his face as the boy got off the bed and headed out their cabin.  
  
With a sigh, the captain pulled the blanket off his face and let a few minutes pass before he got up himself. In the past, he'd tried sleeping while Bae was angry with him, a habit he’d fallen into with the women he used to take to bed, but when he tried the tactic with Bae he ended up getting nightmares. As a matter of fact, just the thought that he’d suffer a restless night alone was enough to spurn him to leave his comfortable bed. After putting on his pants and shirt, not bothering to do the buttons up, Killian opened the door and padded his way on deck.  
  
The ship was nearly empty now. Only a little more than a handful of his crew remained after all the grueling adventures they'd gone through in this land that kept them confined within its seas like prisoners. Killian had thought Neverland a paradise at first and part of him still thought it was, but he wasn't so blinded with awe now that he's been here for so long. They'd already been disillusioned with eternal youth for their bodies weren't aging but their minds were and that was precisely what seemed to be bothering Baelfire.  
  
He found his boy standing by the rails, clad only in that beloved red robe of his which he refused to trade in for other prettier robes that Killian offered him. Baelfire's curls danced in the night wind and his pose was tense as his youthful form leaned on the wooden railing. Killian always thought there was a certain beauty to an angry, feisty Baelfire that both cowed and enticed him. The pirate captain found himself captivated by all of the boy's moods and expressions; hanging on to each one like Baelfire was a rare and fascinating creature.  
  
The sound of Killian’s bare feet were dulled by the lull of the waves as he made his way towards his lover. He slid his arms around Bae's waist and leaned down to bury his nose at the crook of Bae's neck, inhaling the boy’s scent as he kissed upwards until he was mouthing Bae's jaw. Bae resisted at first but was soon melting unto his hold and turning around to meet the older man's lips with his own. When they parted, lips glistening in the moonlight, Bae afforded him a glare.  
  
"I'm not a boy." he said in that lovely, defiant tone of his.  
  
"I know." Killian answered, trying to look contrite.  
  
"You forget." Bae pulled away slightly, urging Killian to look him seriously in the eye, "I know it's hard when I still look like this, but I wish you didn't treat me like I was a child who had no idea what he was saying."   
  
Killian just listened, tamping down the urge to shush Bae with more kisses and bringing him close again because it was cold out here and they needed all the body warmth they could get. As he watched Bae, he felt guilty that he hadn’t realized just how badly this seemed to be bothering the younger man.  
  
"I want to look older." Bae says so softly, Killian almost misses it. "I want to be the one protecting you. There are things I can't do if I stay like this."   
  
If he said he wasn't surprised, Killian would be lying. He'd never thought he needed protecting. Not anymore at least. There was a reason he'd worked to be as tough as he was now and that was so he wouldn’t need anyone’s protection but his own. With anyone else other than Bae, he likely would have been offended by the implication that he needed to be protected because it meant they thought he was weak. Instead of being offended, he felt his heart swell at Bae's words, only to be shattered by the next.  
  
"I'm leaving Neverland." Bae says.  
  
Killian's grip on the sides of his robe tighten, brows furrowing as he struggled for words to say.   
  
"We can't." he says, "We don't know how."  
  
"We can't because you  _don't want_  to leave." Bae tugs him closer slightly by his lapels. As he stares at the captain, the older man gets a glimpse of the boy's soul through his wide eyes. Bae’s soul felt far older than fourteen and far older than even Killian’s.  
  
"You're afraid to grow older than you already are, but I'm not." the boy tells him, eyes not leaving Killian's face.   
  
It hurt to know that Bae could think of leaving him. It was the fear that lurked beneath his consciousness because there was that niggling feeling that they were bound to be separated someday. Neverland was an escape, that much Killian admitted, and he knew Bae wasn't one for running away.   
  
"Bae, you can't. We’ll work something out." the older man says, “It’s too dangerous to go and look for a way out right now, we have to lie low and wait just a bit longer.”   
  
His arms wound around Bae's form as he looked down at the boy's face. He’d made these promises before and they were always half-meant because he knew challenging Peter would surely get them killed.   
  
As a response to his pleading, Killian gets gentle kisses to his chest. Bae's lips pressed against the spot where his heart rested and all Killian wanted to do was cup the boy's face in his hands, tilt it up to his and make him promise that he wouldn't make good on his declarations of leaving Neverland.  However he knew it was unfair. He knew he couldn't stop Bae and worst of all, there was something inside of him that believed that if Bae truly wanted it bad enough, he would find a way out and leave Killian alone.  
  
Bae clasps Killian's hand in his and he was led back to their cabin. His mind registered distantly that Bae had peeled off the red robe as well as the shirt underneath and was now crawling back into bed, waiting for the captain to join him. When Killian follows after he undresses, Bae begins kissing him senseless; deep, rough and delicious tasting of lips as the boy gracefully crept atop him and straddled him until he grew hard.  
  
They make love a second time and it's more intense than the first. Killian tries to bring Baelfire underneath him so he can be the one raining affection on the boy like he usually does, but the younger man keeps on pushing him back and regaining control, riding him and not stopping until Killian was nearly mad with wanting release. Bae eventually grants him one and he quivers as he comes inside the boy. Bae's nails rake against the hairs on his chest as his own release takes over him, then he collapses on top of Killian, his hot breaths rolling over the older man's neck.  
  
Killian gently pulls the boy down to his side and kisses his cheeks and his lips. Then he pulls Bae in for an embrace. Some time had passed and he was half out of consciousness when Bae whispers to him.  
  
"I'm going to find you again once I've grown older..."  
  
When the pirate captain jolts awake from a fading bad dream, he finds himself alone on the bed. He goes out and meets the midday sun, cursing as he confirms that he's slept throughout the entire morning. A quick round of the ship yields no sign of his lover and he asks the crew if anyone has seen Baelfire. They all answer that they thought he had been sleeping with the captain.  
  
As his mind races for ways to go after the lad, Killian reflects on how his anxieties had finally become reality. The tightness in his chest makes him realize that despite seeing this coming, he would never be prepared for the emptiness that he would find himself falling into.  
  
 ** _Fin._**

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. First posted in [OUAT Hookfire on LJ](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/5521.html) :)


End file.
